Namiville
by Noone the Virgin
Summary: A traveling cook's greatest fantasy may become his worst nightmare...
1. Chapter 1

One day, a curious young man stumbled onto a hidden village, unknown to the rest of the world. He saw that the population were all redheads, looking seemingly the same at first glance. One notable aspect was that they were all female. This somewhat unsettling place, unknown to the rest of the world was known by the inhabitants as…

Namiville.

Namiville was a place where everyone was named Nami and everyone was female, with red hair and brown eyes. The air was filled with the smell of tangerines and money, the stores and streets with pinwheels and cats and weather vanes atop each building. The curious young man, blonde and with grief was in paradise: All women and no other man to get in his way. His lone visible eye popped up and down in the shape of a heart and he danced and singed about.

The locals were worried. Who was this strange man, who stepped foot into their village. The Namis were confused and stared at him. The village was silent and tense. The mayor of the village, an older Nami came to him.

"You are a man, yes?" She asked. The blonde man nodded, being captivated by her mature aura. "My fellow Namis, do not worry! This man is the key to our survival!"

"I am?" The blonde man thought.

"Your name, sir?"

"Sanji, mademoiselle." He took her hand and kissed it. She was fairly swooned. "From this point on, Sanji will be the one to continue Namiville's population!" "Wait, does that mean…" He trailed off. "Yes. You will be able to breed with our village's many Namis to your heart's content."

Sanji's heart stopped. The mere thought of being with one woman was enough to paralyze him. But with every woman in the village, he could not fathom that thought. "Now then. Take our savior to the main hall at once!" Some of the Namis grabbed his arms and escorted him to the hall. "Such a charming man you are." One said.

"I can't wait for my turn with you." The other said. Sanji's eyes watered up, joyous of his position. "First, we'll start off with a glorious banquet in your honor." Mayor Nami stated. Sanji began to eat the food, admiring its flavor. "I'm a cook myself. Who made this wonderful food?" He asked, swooning over the wine bearer. "It was moi." It was a Nami with a French accent and somewhat sharp eyes.

"I take it my cooking was to your satisfaction, Monsieur Sanji?"

"Yes, my dear mademoiselle!" Sanji was captivated by the French flair added to this particular Nami. "I could eat your cooking for life!" She smiled. "I will have to make you something nice for dessert!" She blew a kiss to the pampered cook and he began to have a nosebleed.

"Oh, Sanji! Are you okay?" He only looked at the ceiling, still enticed by French Nami's kiss.

Next, you'll be able to bathe in our best bathhouse, where our attendants will cater to your fatigue and woes. Three Namis, notably more pampered and made over were massaging him. "Would you care for a happy ending, Mr. Sanji?" One asked, as her nails dug into his shoulders. Once again, a nosebleed followed suit.

"He passed out again!"

Finally, you'll rest here in this bed, but not before you begin the start of the next generation of Namis! Sanji's room was decked out and luxurious, with satin all over the bed. "We've also noticed your condition with my fellow Namis coming onto you. Here, we have experienced doctors that are only a phone call away."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that, uh…what can I call you? Mayor Nami?"

"That will do." She smiled. "Now, I shall prepare the first five women for you."

"Five!?"

"We have a lot of Namis ready to procreate and become mothers. Your task is demanding, but very rewarding." She left the room. "Five women…I can barely last with one, let alone having sex." After a while, came the first Nami. She had calm eyes and lacy, lavender lingerie.

"I'm ready, my savoir." She said in a consenting tone. Sanji's nostrils flared up. The two began slowly, but surely. The lovecook's heart thumped heavily as he kissed the loving Nami and felt her up. "These breasts, this warmth…" He was at his limit.

"Now, then. I'll have the honor of being the first Nami to bear your child!" She took Sanji's member, which hardened instantly, rivaling the rawest of diamonds. "Just from her touch…" She went down slowly, wincing at the feeling herself. Cook's heart was beating slowly.

Suddenly, she went down all the way. His heart stopped. His pelvis went upward, taking the loving Nami with his penis. She yelled in pleasure. "It's in all the way!" She said. Finally, his pulse returned. "I'm having sex." He thought. "And it's with such a delicate woman." He looked into her eyes, which were endearing and soft. "Am I to your liking, Sanji?" She asked.

"You are. In more ways than one." She moaned at his sudden increase of thrusting. She grabbed him and held on tightly as she let the pleasure take over completely. "This is too good to last, but I have four other Namis to tend to." He thought, looking at the loving Nami.

"But she's…so beautiful. So sensitive, and caring…I may actually love-" He was cut off by the sudden surge he was feeling down below. "I'm about to…" He thrusted harder and harder, the loving Nami's moans getting more and more intense. "I'm…coming!" Finally, the two climaxed together. Sanji's climax accompanied with tears of joy.

When the loving Nami pulled out, semen flowed out of her endlessly, rivaling Asuna's session with Kirito. "I'm glad…my first time was with you." She went and kissed the Cook on the lips. "I hadn't noticed." He thought, looking at his penis, slightly covered with blood. "Either way, it was amazing, my dear lady-" She left the room. "Wait, come back!"

"You've only started, my dear." The loving Nami said. Next in line, was an eager Nami, with two curly locks to the sides of her hair. A Nami with a labcoat and thick glasses awaited the loving Nami. "Well done." She said in a stoic tone. "Your offspring will likely be stronger than the others." The loving Nami looked at her tummy with a pleased look.

"It won't be long before we have to take matters into our own hands."


	2. Chapter 2

The eager Nami was too eager for Sanji, immediately jumping onto him and riding his dick like a rodeo. "You can't cum, not just yet!" She said with a slight sneer. "She's too much for me." Sanji said. "I can barely keep up.

Pregnant, pregnant, is what I'll be~

With our Savior's child, wait and see!

She clenched up and it was the final straw. Sanji busted insider of her, mouth agape. "This one is something else…" "That ended too quick!" She said, making a Tashigiface. "At least I'll get pregnant now, but still…" She left the room, pouting. The next Nami had black streaks in her hair and wore black leather.

"You're the one that's gonna get me pregnant, right?" She said in an apathetic tone. "Wait, I need to rest…" Sanji was exhausted, breathing heavily. "Ah, you suck! The last man that came here lasted way longer than you did!"

"Last man?"

"What, you thought that you were the only one?" The gothic Nami took one of Sanji's cigarettes. "A man stumbles into the village, we pamper him, give him as much sex as he can handle and then…" She stopped.

"Then what?"

"Never mind that, let's get this on already." Sanji sighed. "I don't think I can go on again…" The gothic Nami pulled down her pants, showing a pierced clit. Sanji immediately got erect seeing such a display. "Well, that didn't take long." She said.

The two began screwing immediately, Sanji low on ammo but holding his own. "I can't cum anymore." He thought. "But this Nami, that black lipstick, that makeup, that pale complexion…" His nose began to flare.

"I'm gonna cum twice as much inside of you!" He took control and grabbed her body forcefully. "Now we're getting somewhere." She said, sneering. His determination wasn't just limited to the gothic Nami. Next was a shy, unsure Nami with longer hair and larger breasts. "Um, I'm not really experienced in sex." She stammered. Sanji gathered up strength from the deepest parts of his body and prepared for a fourth round.

"My hips are moving on their own!" She said, under the trance of pleasure. Sanji was stuffing his face in her chest. "I love titties, love them!" He was sniffing. "No, I need to stay focused." He began to finish up with her, doing an excellent job of making her climax.

"Yes, your warmth is flowing into me like water down a drain." Shy Nami said, tearing up. Sanji was pulling more power from his body, ready for the last Nami for the night. The fifth Nami was fat, with a stomach akin to a beanbag chair flowing down her legs. Her breasts jiggled with her heavy breathing. Sanji stared at her.

"Stunned, are we?" She laughed.

"I'll make this one quick." She wobbled to the bed and leaned on it, almost breaking the springboard. "Damn it, I'm not getting crushed." He looked for her sweet spot, putting his head in the unventured cave. "There it is!" Sanji took his dick and hit it in one spot with as much force as possible. "I have to stun her, I'm at my limit!" He thought, a vein in his dick starting to split. She moaned at the sensation, as the head of Sanji's dick pressed onto her clit.

"I have to push further!" He thought, going into her stomach.

"Further!" He went face down into her stomach, almost covering his entire body.

"Further!" Finally he made it inwards to her body as she clutched onto him, climaxing. At this point he could not be seen, except for his hairy legs and smooth butt, twitching from his final effort to cum.

"It's so dark…I can't…se…"

When Cook came to, he was in the bed. A Nami in a maid's outfit was aside him. "You've finally woken up, my savior."

"What happened…" He looked down at his crotch. "That's right, I fucked those five Namis last night." He winced. "It still hurts." The Maid Nami pulled out a tray. "Here's your breakfast!" She said, sunny as the morning sky.

"Wow, this looks good!" Sanji stated, instantly eating it. His face beamed. "I have to meet that chef of yours again!"

"Of course!"

The Nami Maid took Sanji to the kitchen, where the French Nami was chopping up apples. She had a slightly slender build to her compared to the others. "Madam, I just ate your dish," He told her. "It was amazing! What kind of ingredients do you use? How do you go about using them?"

The French Nami pulled out a cigarette. "I use the finest ingredients from our greenhouse." She said in a reserved tone. "Wait, allow me." Sanji pulled out a lighter and lit her smoke. "Well, a fellow smoker. I get a lot of flak for doing it."

"I'm a fellow chef as well." Her eyes lit up. "Is that so? Show me what you got," She challenged. "Make something for the staff for lunch."

"I'll do you one better." Sanji lit a cigarette.

In an hour, Sanji managed to prepare a feast big enough for the entire village. Every Nami came to try his food. It was far beyond what the Nami Chef made. She was dually impressed by the quality of his dishes.

"What a fantastic spread!"

"I feel so full of life eating this!"

"Yum!"

Acclaim and praise called throughout the village towards Sanji. He had hearts flying out of his eyes from all of the Namis embracing him. The Nami Scientist was appeased herself with the food. "What an amazing flavor!" She thought with a smile. "I haven't felt this great from eating food until now!" She looked at him.

"What if I were to…"

Later that night, Sanji was turning in for the night. "I really hope I don't have to have any sex tonight," He mentioned. "I never thought I had to say that in my life." He looked around. "Okay, the coast is clear." He walked to his room to see the Nami Maid waiting for him. "Are you ready to turn in for the night?" She asked.

"Yes, and I have this to also add; I really don't want to have sex tonight. Not after what I went through…" The Nami Maid looked at his crotch. "Does it hurt? Your penis, I mean."

"A little sore. I may have blown a gasket, even." The Nami Maid looked around. She took Sanji to his room and locked the door.

"Let me see it and I'll try to ease the pain." Sanji, trusting the Maid took off his pants. She examined it. "Oh, you do have a clot here," She said. She then went into the bathroom and pulled out some bath oil. "I'll massage it for you," She said. "Okay, maybe that'll- wait a minute, you're trying to-" Sanji screamed in pain as she grabbed his penis.

"I'm sorry, Sanji!" She asked. "I wanted my chance last night, but you were already asleep!" She began to stroke it. "And in any case, that blood clot has to come out!"

"Wait, shouldn't I see a doctor about that?" Sanji asked.

"And risk sharing your seed with them?" The Nami Maid replied. "Never!" She put her mouth on Sanji's dick, proceeding to suck it. "You liar…"

"I'm sorry, Sanji. I need this!" She thought, looking distraught. She pulled down her laced panties and began to insert down onto Sanji's crotch.

"Ahh, it hurts!"

"Ahh, it's all the way in!" Both of their mouths were wide as the Mississippi. "It's so big! It's puncturing my pussy like a needle on a pincushion!" She held the Cook's hands.

"Let's weave a bundle of joy, my savior!" She said, with an endearing look. The two had sex throughout the young night.

"Dammit, my dick feels like it's gonna split!" Sanji stated, grunting. "Let it out! Let that blood clot out inside my pussy!" The Nami Maid said, rubbing her clit faster and faster. The two began to move quicker and quicker until they finally climaxed together, Sanji cringing from the blood clot coming out his dickhole.

The end result was a pinkish glob of semen and blood flowing inside of the Maid Nami. "It looks like strawberry yogurt..."She said, twiddling it between her fingers. She saw Sanji's dick leaking blood. He was out cold.

"Oh, no! Sanji!"

Later, he was in the hospital. A Nami Doctor and the Scientist Nami were looking at his tests. "He's going to be out for a while at least." The Doctor said.

"That's okay. He has more than one way to nurture our population," The Nami Scientist said. "Have you tasted his food?"

"I did, it was absolutely scrumptious!"

"Well, I did some tests and it seems the nutrients are far greater from the food he cooks than from our chef at the main hall," She explained. "The younger Namis were really energetic after eating his food. If we used the hormones intended for him towards his food, we could age our young girls quicker and double our population much quicker than relying on one man for the job."

"But doing so by artificial means, wouldn't that backfire?"

"Our population is declining," The Scientist Nami said. "This is a golden opportunity for us to keep our people from dying." She looked at the ceiling.

"By any means necessary."


	3. Chapter 3

Sanji was out of commission for a week, but otherwise he was able to do his daily tumults. The Mayor Nami suggested he cook again for the entire village. Seeing the favorable reviews, Sanji inclined to do just that.

In the kitchen, The Scientist Nami laced the seasonings with the hormones. "Every spice and ingredient has the hormones in it," She thought. "Now we play the waiting game." She left slyly, just as he came in to make lunch. "Now, what shall I make my dear Nami-Swans?" He said in a dreamy tone. He began to pull out what he needed from the cabinets.

The Scientist Nami, Doctor Nami and some of her assistants sent some specific Namis to run tests on daily. They also picked a select few children to test on. One girl in particular with a pink dress and posy in her hair took a liking to Sanji, favoring his desserts. As the week went by, they noticed the children were starting to undergo puberty faster than normal. Their breasts started to grow out quicker, and their libido developing at an extremely alarming rate.

After Sanji's penal injury healed, Doctor Nami came to him. "Your tests have come back positive!" She said with a smile. "You can finally have sex again!"

"Oh, that's good," He said. "But I don't really feel like it, though." Doctor Nami's face shifted. "What?"

"I mean, I don't feel it in me. I'm sure it's only because I really couldn't that made me this way."

"Of course, of course! We just need to get you in the mood. And I've got the Nami to do just that!" Sanji's face lit up with curiosity.

"Wait, isn't she a little…" It was the second child that was being analyzed – A Nami with a somewhat larger nose and braces. "Now, don't you worry," Doctor Nami said. "She's more than ready for our savior's love!"

"It's true; I'm ready to have sex!" Braceface Nami said, smiling her caged smile. "Eh, head from her would be a nightmare," Sanji thought. "I'll leave you two to it, then." Doctor Nami left the room.

"So, Doctor told me that you put your penis in my…vagina, I think it's called." She looked down at her area.

"Now, you don't have to do this," Sanji said. "But I wanna! Our savoir is you, and it's not right to go against what is proclaimed in our constitution!"

"Constitution?"

"He who appears in our village must be tended to sexually without regret, rebel or repulsion."

"What a weird law. But if I have to…" Sanji looked at her body. "How old are you, anyway?"

"I'm [SINGLE DIGIT NUMBER]." Sanji's face shot up.

"I'm not doing it! Not at all!" He yelled to the Doctor. "Are you really going to use children to fulfill your village's assbackwards laws?!"

"Assbackwards?!" She yelled. "Don't you dare say such scrutiny! We have to keep our population going by any means necessary."

"Children don't deserve to have that forced onto them!"

"Children are only children for so long." She looked at the ceiling. "We want to keep them from this all, but it can't be helped." Then she stared at Sanji.

"If you won't give that little girl your grace from the heavens, will you give it to me instead?" Sanji stared at her. "Even doctors need their bodies examined." Sanji looked into her sorrowing eyes. He then kissed her.

"Let me operate on you, my love," He told her. Sanji and Doctor Nami engaged in a passionate bout of sex and pleasure. The loving Nami came into the office. "Doctor, I've come for-" She saw the two having sex. She smiled. "Even she couldn't resist, I see." She slowly left them to their lust.

One bout of sex wasn't enough. Doctor Nami was enticed by Sanji, going further to please her inner desires. She took him to her home and continued her sexual fantasy. Sanji, not engaging in sex for a week, was able to release as fast and abundantly as he wanted. The look on Doctor Nami's face was shameful, but appeasing. Being repressed and refined was a farce; she wanted to be fucked just as much as the other Namis.

Finally, she took all of the lovecook cock she could handle and called it a night.

Early morning, she got up and went to the hospital. Her face was content and her mood elevated. She saw the Scientist Nami waiting at the entrance.

"Hey there," She said causally.

"Hello to you, too!" Doctor Nami replied, with a bright smiling face. "What are you so happy about?" The Scientist Nami asked. "Oh, nothing too special."

The Scientist Nami looked her cohort over. "Of course you did," She said.

"Did what?"

"You fucked him, didn't you?"

"What?"

"Don't lie. It's all over your face, like his cum was last night." Doctor Nami confessed. "He wouldn't go for the sample we gave him, she was too young. So I…"

"You fool. We can't risk getting our emotions involved with the cause," Scientist Nami said. "But what you said about her being too young, we'll need to double up on the hormones."

"Wait, why do we need to use our young?" Doctor Nami asked. "We have just as many-" Scientist Nami gave a fierce look. "You let him get in your head, didn't you? Do not let one night of binge sex deter you from our ultimate goal." She moved in closer.

"By any means necessary."

Doctor Nami was doing some tests on some of the girls when the Loving Nami came in. "Doctor, I feel something happening to my soon-to-be." She told her.

"Is everything okay?"

Doctor Nami took a look at the sonograms of the loving Nami's child. "This is impossible." She said. "The baby's already in its first trimester, and moving onto the second in such a short time!"

"Doctor, is my child going to be okay?" The loving Nami asked with a worried face. "Actually yes," She replied. "It's just that your child is developing a lot quicker than normal, but otherwise it's perfectly healthy."

"What a relief!"

After the loving Nami left the office, Doctor Nami was biting her thumb. "Damn it, it has to be the hormones!" She thought. "So far, that child is developing normally, albeit quickly but what's to say it won't mutate or have something wrong with it in the future? Never mind the young girls we're testing on." Braceface Nami came into the room. "Doctor, my body is sore!" She said. Doctor Nami went to her and looked shocked.

Her body was akin to a teenager, breasts and hips forming. "My body feels funny. What's going on?" Doctor Nami looked unsettled.

"This is what we're doing to our people? This?"


	4. Chapter 4

The Nami Scientist came to Doctor Nami's office. "You wanted to speak to me?" She said. "Did you see Namiya?! Her body has changed completely!"

"Ah, subject 006. She's grown nicely. Now, Sanji can mate with her without the silly age barrier." Doctor Nami grew angry. "You don't care about their well being at all," She told her. "You're really going to go through with this." The Scientist Nami glared at her. "I didn't think you of all people would say such drivel," She said. "Sanji can't find out about this at all. He _will not _find out about this." The Scientist Nami took out a tranquilizer and fired a dart at the Doctor.

"What is this…?" She took it out.

"Just a countermeasure." Doctor Nami ran out of the room to warn Sanji and the Mayor of the experimentation. "How impudent." Doctor Nami began to stumble and fall. "I have to…tell everyone…" She blacked out.

Lunchtime at the village, everyone was eating Sanji's cuisine as usual. One thing he noticed were the pre-teen Namis were well-endowed compared to before. "Wow, they're growing nicely," Sanji said, steaming from the nostrils. "It's because of your food, Mon Cheri," A voice said. It was the French Nami, looking at the cook with a smile. "I cannot fathom how you make such wonderful dishes, but somehow you do."

"Well, I just put a lot of care in my work," Sanji asked. "I also use every part of my ingredients; bones, roots…" He went on while the Scientist Nami came to the scene. She stared at the French Nami, then approached the two. Sanji greeted her. "Where's the Doctor at?"

"The Doctor is sick, she'll be bedridden for a few days," The Scientist Nami said. "But don't worry. We have our trained professionals at her side. Is that stew you made?"

In a dark room, the Scientist Nami was feeding Doctor Nami Sanji's stew. "Now, don't look like that," She told her cohort. "Sanji put a lot of love and…well you know." Doctor Nami glared at her. "Even though you're in this pitiful situation, I won't let you starve or be mistreated. She took some of the stew herself.

"Such a wonderful cook our savoir is!"

"That's my stew, dammit!" Doctor Nami yelled.

"Right, right. Sorry. Say "ahh".

Later that night, our Lord and savior was performing his miracle on a nun, who made it her divine mission to offer her body to Sanji.

"What a pure heart she has," Sanji said to himself. "And a prowess to boot." The Nami Nun became very proactive and open to her sexual desires. "Lord, forgive me for my temptation!" She yelled, holding her cross at hand.

"The only Lord you'll be praying to is me!" Sanji said, egging her on. "Yes, my Lord! Take my body for your divine use!" Sanji did just that, dominating her and sucking on her breasts, caressing them and her entire body.

"Such a lewd, inappropriate body," Sanji said to her. "Are you sure you weren't using it for your own selfish wants?"

"Yes, I never sinned, or intended to sin, my heavenly Father," She said, in tears. "It's all for you and only you!" Sanji went down and licked her insides with his tongue. "Amazing! She's perfect, even and potent. Sanji pulled out his dick and went for her grace.

"My body is hot," The Nami Num winced. "God's grace is filling my body!" She doubled over, overwhelmed with pleasure. Sanji, being happy to take her virginity took his sweet time with her. It was a pleasure he only felt with the loving Nami, whose child was almost due. The two looked at each other's eyes and shared a passionate kiss.

"Now, it's time to finish her off," Sanji thought, grabbing her breasts. "What full breasts you have!" He said, sifting them through his hands. "And your ass is wiggling with every movement. You couldn't withhold this body for this long. No way."

"You are my only master," The Nami Nun said. "I have no interest in any other men." She looked away, biting her lip. "But this is an all-woman village…" Sanji's face lit up.

"I confess, I had…sessions with the other nuns," She uttered. "Being a young woman with desires was more than I could handle." She cried. "Don't fight your desires," Sanji said. "Give in to them." She looked at him and wrapped her arms around him, jumping up and down on his hips. "She's really getting into this," Sanji thought.

"Dear Father, guide me to the light!" She yelled, clenching hard around his body. She cried aloud like this, quoting bible verses throughout. All Sanji could do is wait until she climaxed with him.

"Thank you, Sanji," The Nami Nun said to him. "Your divine grace has made me a new woman."

"Anytime, madam." She left the room. The next Nami was Braceface. "Wait, aren't you that…"Sanji trailed off, looking at her body. "Puberty was kind to you," He said.

"Yeah, yeah! Can we have sex now?" She asked. "My body is ready now, right?"

"You're still too young."

"No fair! I have an adult body now!" She jumped in frustration, breasts following her movements. Sanji's visible eye locked on instantly. "You mean to tell me your body just magically changed in over a week or so?" He asked.

"It wasn't magic, it was…" Braceface covered her mouth.

"It was what?"

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"You're lying." She shook her head.

"Tell me what did this to you and maybe I'll have sex with you."

"It was the hormones!" She instantly blurted. "Hormones?"

"Yep, Miss Scientist put them in the food and the vegetables and in everything! I've become a big girl because of it." Sanji was shocked.

"Why? Why is she putting hormones in everything?" Sanji thought for a moment. "We pamper him, give him as much sex as he can handle and then…"

"Something happens after that," He said. "Hey, can we have sex now?" Braceface asked. "There's no time for-" She was taking off her shirt and miniskirt. "Wow, what a body on her!" Sanji's nose bled all down to his chin.

"Well, maybe one little lesson on sex won't hurt!"

"Yay!" Braceface bounced up and down in joy.

Sanji settled in on her. "It hurts…" She winced, as her hymen broke. "That's normal," Sanji said to her. "There's blood?!"

"Also normal. You're losing your virginity."

"Yay! I think." Sanji was thrusting in her. "My body feels strange…" She was breathing heavily. "It's a good feeling, isn't it?"

"It's not a good feeling. It's a great feeling!" Her eyes grew sparkly. "Keep going!" She started to move her hips side to side. "This is fun!" Sanji was getting overwhelmed by her. "She'll tire out before long." He began to get aggressive with Braceface.

"More, more, more, more!" Braceface was ten minutes into fucking Sanji, who was actually tearing up due to the strain. "What the hell is happening?" He thought. "She's a sex machine!"

"Keep fucking me!" She yelled. "My body's hot all over!" Sanji couldn't muster any strength to keep going. Suddenly her breasts lactated. "My breasts are leaking!" She yelled. "Is it milk?" Sanji scooped some of it up and licked it.

"It is." A large thump occurred in his body. "This milk…it's healing my body!" Sanji sucked Braceface's nipple, drinking her milk. His pulse grew more and more active. "My body feels amazing!" Sanji thought. "My breasts are swelling up!" Braceface yelled. "Keep sucking them!" Sanji did just that, growing stronger from it. He managed to regain his strength and catch the [SINGLE DIGIT NUMBER]-year-old off guard, turning the battle in his favor.

"Now, time to finish this!" Sanji grabbed her breasts and swirled them around, leaking her milk about all over. She was stunned, being overwhelmed by the sensation. Sanji finished up with a large blast of semen, hitting Braceface's womb like a fire hose dousing a fire.

"My body's cooling down…"She said, growing drowsy. "I'm getting…" She fell asleep.

Sanji was putting on his clothes and tucked the young but well-developed girl into bed. He then lit a smoke.

"Time to find out what's really going on."


	5. Chapter 5

Sanji went straight to the laboratory to find the Scientist Nami.

"You!" He yelled. "What the hell is going on here?" "What do you mean," The Scientist Nami asked. "That girl with the braces, she was lactating. She was a child only a week ago and now, she's developed to the point where's she already lactating?! What's the meaning of all this?!" The Scientist Nami sighed and went to Sanji. She took out a cigarette from his pocket and began smoking it.

"It's time you learned the truth," She told him. "About our society."

Long ago, there was a tribe of women that were isolated from their homeland. They were a nomadic group, moving from area to area. Their genetics were unique in that the women's offspring were only female, and usually had their magenta hair and brown eyes, with some exceptions. They were known as the Bellemere Tribe, and it was said that that same tribe would go on to pave the way for our society, Namiville.

This ancient tribe would actively seek out men they deemed worthy of mating and kidnap him. He was forced to make love to all of the qualified adults and bear his children. After he did his task, he was killed. The tribe would move on to another man of their choice, and so on and so forth.

But their motives were made public, and they were targeted by nearby towns and villages. When they were captured, the tribeswomen were burned alive, lynched or beheaded. If one were pregnant, the child was not spared, with very few exceptions depending on the mob. The Bellemere Tribe was reduced to a few individuals. The leader of the small group gave birth to a young girl with red hair. The other women who were pregnant also birthed redheaded girls.

The man in question was a smiling seafarer, who saw no need to report the tribe's whereabouts. He would take care of the children and women, providing them with homes around the world. As the years passed, the tribe would reunite and form a new society. The majority of the women were now redheads, with few of the original tribe alive and elderly.

"…and at some point, we would go on to name our society after the first redheaded individual who saved our culture and ancestors, Nami." The Scientist Nami took a drag. "We've managed to keep ourselves concealed from the outside world for four centuries. And honestly, I'd like to keep it that way." She pulled out the same tranquilizer from before and fired a dart at Sanji, who dodged it.

"That's an interesting story," He said. "But it doesn't justify what you're doing to these children! And my food, which I take the utmost care in preparing…you sullied it with that artificial trash!"

"Well, aren't you the purist."

"You damn woman, I'm gonna…" He went to kick her, but couldn't. "Damn it…" He looked around. "I'll destroy this lab. It's the only way!" He up-ended tables, destroyed the samples, research papers and the like. The Scientist Nami fired darts nonstop.

"Damn you, this is viable information you're destroying!"

"Shut up! I won't stand for your practices!" He went to tilt a bookcase over when she came to his side. "I know your secret," She said. "You can't hit a woman, now can you?" She pulled out a knife. "Either surrender now, or I'll stab you in the heart."

"I won't let you do such a thing!" He went to grab her and she yelped in fear. His spine gave away and he backed down.

"Fool." She stabbed him, but not with the knife. It was a tranquilizer dart. "Your usefulness has run its course," She said. "It's time for you to see what happens to all of the men that come in our society…" Sanji's vision got blurry.

…

"…you're awake," A voice said. It was an old woman in a cloak. "You need not worry. You are in a good place. Sanji saw himself hooked to a machine. His penis had a cup on it, connected with a tube and his mouth, also connected to another cup with a tube leading upwards into a glass chamber. In the chamber, was a Nami whose breasts were being milked, contents dripping down into the tube to Sanji's mouth.

"Such a serene fate, no?" The old woman asked. "You'll be nourished by our lovely specimen's milk, made possible by our hormones and in return, your body will produce the substance of life needed to repopulate our lost society."

"Lost society…wait, she must be…" The old woman had faded but noticeably pink hair. "How old is this woman?" Breast milk came from the tube above. Sanji tried his best not to drink it, but the cup only made him swallow it.

"I can't stay here!" He thought. "My body is numb! I can't feel a thing!" Sanji drank the milk against his will for an hour. The Nami above was tapped out for now and was released. Another was in her place, the Gothic Nami from before.

"Yo Sanji," She said. "I guess you found out about our secret and stuff. Oh well. I still like you and all, so hopefully they'll keep you." She hooked onto the machine.

"That food of yours got my tits nice and large," She sneered. "The other girls are jealous!" Sanji screamed for help in a muffled voice, but to no effect. He drank the Gothic Nami's milk until she was tapped out and then switched with another Nami. This continued on until finally, a Nami in a nurse's outfit came and injected a drug into Sanji's penis.

The cup on his penis began to suction. Sanji gritted his teeth, as it increased in size. Eventually he began to ejaculate against his will, but not due to stimulation.

"This is what you will be reduced to: A sperm bank." It was the Scientist Nami. "You were very favorable amongst our society. Even I had a taste for your cooking. But then she had to get close to you…"

Sanji realized who she was talking about. "In any case, you're not going anywhere for a long time." Sanji endured this torture all day. Day by day, he would drink the milk of the Namis and have his penis forced to ejaculate to a semen storage facility, where Namis would go to get artificially inseminated.

Days became weeks, and Sanji was no longer a man, but a husk. A husk, whose only purpose was to consume and produce. His body grew weary and gray, but still had its vigor due to the breast milk and its nutrients. Amongst the Nami Society, there were protests of Sanji's treatment, mainly amongst the ones who had relations with him.

The Scientist Nami came to him one quiet night. "You're still alive," She said. "You are a persistent one. No sunlight, or food for this long. You'll break eventually." She kissed his cheek.

"For what could have been."

As she left, another Nami came to him. Sanji looked at her. "She's…she's…"

This name had blonde hair and a slight curl to her eyebrows.

"It's me, dad. I've grown up," She said.

"I want to live with you and mom. I've brought friends." The Namis from before were all gathered, with Doctor Nami in the center. "We don't have long," She said. "She knows what we were planning. It's only a matter of time before she comes for us. A somewhat toned Nami had the Scientist in her arms, knocked out by a punch.

Sanji looked at his daughter, who was a young teenager due to the hormones at only a month old. She unhooked the suctions off of him and unshackled him. He fell over, weakened.

"First, we need to get him rehabilitated."


	6. Chapter 6

After eating his hormone-laced food, Sanji's body began to react properly again. "What are we going to do now?" The Shy Nami said.

"Well, everyone knows about what we did to Sanji here," Doctor Nami said. "It's only a matter of swaying the public to our side. And I think that'll be easier done than said."

"Our society has suffered from isolation and low population numbers. We use men as our tools rather than use them for the growth of our society and for the future of our children! This man here has brought us all together with his talent and charm and what do we do to him? Use him as a breeding tool? "

"Have we really stooped that low? To use our little girls as test subjects?" Doctor Nami moved to Sanji's daughter. Everyone gasped. "Only a month old and she's become this." She had a somber look on her face. Mayor Nami came to the stand.

"I understand your plea and your plight," She said. "While I was in support of our original intentions, I see that our way of thinking has changed."

From a dark room, the Scientist Nami sneered. "You think you're going to win that easily?" She thought, pulling out a remote control.

Suddenly, Mayor Nami began to fall over. "What's the matter?" Her body twitched. She looked up with a sinister face.

"Give me your semen," She said. "Give me your semen!" She opened her mouth, tongue down. It gaped and moved about in an inhumane way.

"What the hell is happening?!" More of the Namis reacted the same way, chanting the same words.

Give me your semen!

Give me your semen!

They all jumped towards Sanji, hungering for his seed. The Toned Nami began to attack them away. "Go on ahead!" She yelled, being surrounded. The others went to the laboratory in hopes of finding a countermeasure to the hormones. When they got there, Doctor Nami went to the desk in the corner. Pressing a button, she revealed a hidden passageway. A noise came from outside.

"It's them," The Gothic Nami said. "I'll hold them off." She pulled out a staff from her jacket. "This is one of our old traditions, too," She sneered. She then turned to Sanji and kissed him. "Good luck, my Savior." She looked at him, and then punched him in the arm.

"Don't get all weepy-eyed on me, dumbass!" She laughed and went on ahead.

"Down here, we have a lot of concoctions and serums designed to either prolong the aging effect, increase sensuality or like we were doing to your food, increase the aging effect for our younger girls." They made it down to the secret lab only to find someone in the chair.

"You." It was the Scientist Nami. "You thought I wouldn't know where you were going to?" She asked, looking out of it. In her hand was a phial.

"What was in that phial?" The Eager Nami asked. "Wouldn't you like to know? You were always so eager to do stuff, like be the first to get pregnant by this man. Well, you'll be happy to know you can do something else right away." She pulled out the remote.

"Get away from it!" The Nami Nun pushed her aside. "No good. You're bugged as well."

"Bugged?"

"Well, you noticed how our Mayor and all of the other Namis were acting strangely, correct? Well, our hormones were actually nanobots."

"Nano-what?"

"Nanobots. We had to steal some research from Dr. Vegapunk. One of our dear women did just that while serving in the Marines around ten years ago. I knew of their effects, but never actually had to use them until now. You all got a little too attached to this man, and forgot our purpose." She glared at Sanji.

"You should have been dead by now!" She flipped a switch on the remote and pressed the button. It sent a shock in Sanji's body.

"Sanji!"

"Father!"

"Darling!"

"Father? Of course. You're the one that birthed the first child," She said, looking at the Loving Nami. "This will be perfect." She pressed the remote towards Sanji's daughter. She began to twitch.

"No!"

"Father, Mother…" She trailed off, and then stood up.

"…GIVE ME YOUR SEMEN!" She was now controlled by the nanobots. "My own daughter…you bitch!"

"Oh please. You have many other daughters."

"Daughters you forced onto these women!"

"Shut up. You weren't against it when you first came here." The Fat Nami was holding Sanji's daughter back. "You were happy to have all of this unprotected sex, to the point where your nose bled constantly. You have many bastard girls running around, hungry for your dick. And you're going to fulfill their desires, Curlybrow!" A noise was coming from upstairs.

"Here they come." The Namis were rushing towards Sanji. The Namis with him tried to fend them off with their staffs but were outnumbered.

"Now, grab our savoir and let's harvest his essence of life!" The Scientist Nami laughed maniacally. The Namis were surrounding him.

"Let me go!" He yelled. But his nature forbid him to strike a woman. All he could do is endure it.

"You'll like what I did to these girls," The Scientist Nami said. "The hormones, when activated make them fertile and change their emotional drive beyond human measures. You'll never want to stop fucking after you feel what they're like!" She nibbled on Sanji's ear.

The Namis were circled around him, each ready to fuck him. "No, I refuse to have sex with you!" He said to a Nami with a bowl haircut. "You don't have a say in this," The Scientist Nami said, pressing a button. Sanji's dick suddenly sprung up, throbbing. He grunted in pain.

"Damn you…"

"Now, now. Look at what you're about to feel. The Bowl Haircut Nami's vagina was dripping and moving, as if it were its own entity. "What the hell is that?!"

"It's a vagina, silly."

"You know what I mean!" She began to go down on him. "No, don't! Get off of my AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

His scream echoed all the way through.

"IT FEELS AMAZING, SO AMAZING!" He was in a trance from the excessive sensation the artificially enhanced vagina was giving to him. "SO SOFT, SO WARM, SO COMFORTING! I WANNA CUM ALREADY!"

"Go ahead," The Scientist Nami said. And that he did.

"Very good, my Savior," The Bowlcut Nami said, kissing him. Next was a Nami with a ponytail. "Ooh, this one is a treat. Here's something you didn't know about women: Older women, especially those who've given birth don't necessarily look or feel too good downstairs. But this one, she's special."

"H-how so?"

"Well, two things." She whispered them in his ear. His face shifted. "What? You can't be serious?!"

"But I am. Go ahead, dear." Ponytail Nami assumed the position down on Sanji. "Stop, this is where I draw the line! I won't-" He slurred his words when she inserted his cock inside of her. His face gave a very pleasing and relaxed look.

"What's so special about her?" The Loving Nami asked. Her, Eager, Maid, Shy and Fat were all in captivity, forced to watch Sanji go through the forced harem.

"I..I know," The Shy Nami replied. "That Nami was…only born last Tuesday. I recognize her eyes, just like her mother who I used to work with."

"She's only…oh my..."

"I love it! I love it! I LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE it!" Sanji was drooling with pleasure and insanity. "I love week-old pussy!"

"Papa! I'm so happy!" The Scientist Nami laughed loudly.

"Honey, Daddy is sorry for doing this to you. But I can't control it! I need you!"

"I need you too, Daddy!" She jumped up and down, even spinning around while on her father's dick. The speed and friction was too much for Sanji. He shot blood from his nose.

"This one is very potent," The Scientist Nami observed. She then looked at the other Namis. "I'll be expecting you to do your services, also." With Sanji's daughter numbing him mentally and emotionally, there was no hope of him ever being rescued. He was overpowered, overwhelmed and no one could save him from his fate.

He continued to have forced sex with the Namis, who ranged from being strangers to being his lovers and even his own flesh and blood. All for the good of their society.

Finally after some odd time, there was only one Nami left. It was his blonde daughter. "Dad, I'm the last one," She said. "You're almost done. Just a little more. He was comatose, only being able to look at his offspring. Hickies and other mouth marks lay all over him. Sex had driven him to the point of being mentally incapable. Not retarded. Just…

Void. A void mind of nothing. What could he do from here on? The best sex he ever had and nothing else can compare. He only smiled. She went down and proceeded to insert her father's penis inside of her, which was reddened and sore, with bruises and burn marks from the artificially enhanced vaginas he encountered earlier.

He began to hold onto her hips and stood up a little. "Father? Are you coming to?"

"You've grown up…so much…" He mustered. From his point of view he was dancing with her, in a fancy gala. They were the center of attention. He looked at her with his weary eyes. She looked at him with her bright, brown eyes. They continued to dance without a care. Suddenly a white flash filled the room.

"Dad…Dad…"

"I'm okay…Just gonna sleep for a bit…"

Sanji's body was lifeless. He was no longer alive, finally finishing his dance with his daughter. A tear fell from her face.

"Goodbye...Father."

The Scientist Nami came to Sanji's corpse. The old woman with pink hair was next to him. "I was too late," She said, weakly. "This poison settled in too quickly. Or rather, I waited too long to get my turn. She grabbed his body and held it to her. "He has served his purpose," The old woman said. "Now let him rest."

"Oh well. Work before play." She collapsed.


End file.
